The present invention relates to the field of the power distribution servicing and maintenance industries and, more particularly, to an apparatus for handling a load associated with a power distribution system.
Over the years, power distribution systems have been developed which distribute power from various types of power generation facilities to end users such as residential and commercial customers. Today, power is still primarily distributed to residential and commercial customers using overhead-power-line networks. As used herein, an upstream direction along a power line will generally be in a direction toward a power generation facility or power source, and a downstream direction along a power line will generally be in a direction toward a customer, e.g., residential or commercial, or other user of power.
These overhead-power-line networks require regular maintenance and repair to ensure proper operation, thereby ensuring that customers receive reliable and continuous power. Unfortunately, maintenance and repair work on overhead power lines can be quite dangerous. For example, cutting live power cables can result in dangerous electric arcing.
Conventionally, an upstream switch must be opened before cutting any downstream portion of an overhead power line so that repairs or maintenance can be performed. However, opening an upstream switch associated with the power line cuts power to all customers downstream of the switch. An alternative approach is to provide a device that can break and return load to an overhead power line without the need to open the upstream switch. An exemplary load-breaking and load-returning apparatus is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,008, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
That being said, present day devices do not control arcing in a manner suitable for high amperage situations. The current devices work well for low amperage operations where controlling arc is of less importance; however, as utilities deal with higher amperages, a device that provides greater control of dangerous arcing is needed.